Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid storage bottle, a liquid storage bottle package, and a method of manufacturing the liquid storage bottle package.
Description of the Related Art
In a liquid tank that is used in a liquid ejection apparatus such as an inkjet printer, there is a liquid tank having an inlet through which liquid is charged and being capable of refilling the liquid tank with liquid through the inlet from a separately prepared liquid refilling container (liquid storage bottle). In a pressurized state in which an internal pressure of the liquid refilling container is higher than the atmospheric pressure, when a cap of the liquid refilling container is opened, the liquid in the liquid refilling container may be splashed to contaminate a user's hand and a periphery thereof. Therefore, it is desired that the liquid refilling container be in a pressure-reduced state in which an internal pressure is lower than the atmospheric pressure.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-12375, there is disclosed a method of bringing an inside of an ink container into a pressure-reduced state by closing an opening in a state in which the ink container is squeezed, and restoring an original shape of the container with elasticity thereof when the ink container is brought out of the unsqueezed state.